mjellingtonproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The three wizards pictures (A Olive the beach films company)
The three wizards pictures was a asset of Olive the beach films . timeline * On December 10th 2017,The Three wizards pictures released its first film (on its Founding). * on July 11th 2018,the three wizards switched the release dates of the Russian sleep experiment and Mother Nature is reborn * on October 20th 2018.the three wizards revealed its upcoming film slate:three queens and a sun sequel and a holidays sequel.the three wizards delayed mother nature is reborn and will put it back into development (as frozen development).the three wizards cancelled the Russian sleep experiment and will be replaced by a untitled horror film.a historical film was planned with campo books. * on November 6th 2018,the three wizards revealed the months of its upcoming films.on November 22nd 2018,the three wizards revealed its untiled historical horror film title:battle of Ypres based on a world war 1 battle and untitled nature drama film:mothernature rises!on December 16th 2018,the three wizards revealed that three queens and a sun movies are a trilogy:the third film will be released in 2021.the three wizards will make the second spin off the Great War movie:the Russian civil war.it will be released in 2020.on December 27th 2018,the Russian civil war was moved to a 2019 release and meisterstadt in a January 2020 release.master detectives will be released in 2020.on December 31st 2018,the three wizards moved the release date of three queens and a sun 2 to January 2nd.the mother nature rises! movie is possibly getting cancelled. * on January 2nd 2019,the three wizards and teen productions cancelled the Mother Nature rises! film.mesiter Stadt and master detectives got a PG rating from the three wizards.mesiter Stadt and master detectives was moved to a 2019 release date.mesiter Stadt will be released on July 5th (Berlin time).the third three queens and a sun movie changed release dates to October 2020.moose-snoopy inc (production company of three queens and a sun trilogy) will rename itself as moosesnoopy corp effective June 2019.on February 9th 2019,the untiled third three queens and a sun film would possibly be named:three queens and a sun the war or three queens and a sun 3. * on February 12th 2019,the Three wizards revealed that the third three queens and sun film title would be three queens and a sun 3.moosesnoopy corp is already planning a new trilogy with the three wizards.on February 14th 2019,the three wizards and newly formed sibling studio:dizzle effect features inc signed a first look deal to produce films. * on March 11th 2019,The three wizards cancelled their planned films:Master detective and the untitled origin historical film; while moving three queens and a sun 3 to a July 2021 airdate and has a TQAS prequel film to be released 2020 On March 16th 2019,the TQAS prequel film was revealed as House Lamber:the Battle of rulling ; ordered the demon battle and creme of legend. * On april 20th 2019,Coconut steam pictures and Avalonia pictures will produce a J fat elfus prequel film:Fat elfus origins with the three wizards pictures releasing it and Avalonia comics and dizzle effect somehow Involved. * On June 22nd 2019,The three wizards pictures confirmed that the big apple will be released July 14th 2019. * On July 14th 2019,Broken Toaster will join the Indo-past movie with sclavia entertainment pulling out of it. * On August 22nd 2019,The three wizards pictures was shutdown by Olive the beach films and the three queens and a sun franchise may be distributed by a Ellington Entertainment holdings asset. list of films bold 'is arleady released |- |'country balls:the Movie |youtube,the three wizards animation group,Virginia mapping | |- |'three queens and a sun' | | |- |'The Great War' | | |- |'three queens and a sun 2' |youtube,new days creation, moose-snoopy inc, teen productions, the three wizards |January 2nd 2019 |- |'battle of ypres' | | |- |'russian civil war' | | |- |'masterstadt' | |July 5th 2019 |- |'The Big apple' |youtube,sclavia entertainment,The three wizards pictures |July 14th 2019 |- |House Lamber: Battle of rulling |youtube,New days creation, moosesnoopy corp,Dizzle effect features inc, The three wizards pictures |N/A (Cancelled) |- | | |N/A (Cancelled) |} Category:Former Ellington media assets Category:Former Olive the beach films assets